2906 Connor
EARLY LIFE Connor was a young clone in training on Kamino with above standard skills for a clone of his age. Connor was admitted early on into the Clone Trooper Program because of his great strategic skills and ability to dodge at an alarming speed. FIRST REGIMENT & FIRST CONTACT Connor had joined up in the early days of The Poseidon’s run of commission. Connor had joined up with the Waterfall Company a small regiment on The Poseidon. Working under his Commanding Officer, Connor would train on a constant basis eventually becoming the most trained and well standing Member in the Waterfall Company. Connor’s first scene of battle was on Hoth and was ordered like the rest of the troopers of his company to move in on the enemy DeathWatch position. Many of the Waterfall Troopers with Connor on the day fell to the enemy DeathWatch on Hoth. Connor fought long and hard on the day occasionally taking out a DeathWatch member. DRAFTED ONTO THE LIBERATOR Connor was soon drafted onto the Liberator and into the hands of the 101st. Where he saw battle at Geonosis, Kashyyk and Hoth yet again. THE WAR ON KASHYYK Connor would soon see War on Kashyyk, the horribleness of this war still haunts him to this day, back on the Poseidon he had claimed to see the dead after this particular war had pained and scarred him so. Connor was diagnosed with PTSD and Anxiety on board the Medical Bay on the Poseidon. The Events of this war are lost in the records and are unretrievable at this time. Our only look into what it was like is an eye witness report from Connor himself which goes as the following. ‘It was dark and wet, fire raining from the sky itself as we opened fire upon the enemy hour after hour as we were constantly thwarted and caused to retreat further back along our set course... the droids were coming in thick and heavy and our only option was to try and flank them...’ ’I led a small ragtag group of Waterfall troopers around the outside of the battle to try and corner them off but were thwarted as we came across another band of Droids trying to do the same thing... they had their plans set on killing the Wookiees... we fought long and hard in the wet despite how hot it was... the jungle was causing us all sorts of problems the heat eventually getting to a few of those good lads causing them to hallucinate... sadly now those poor boys are resting in that unforgiving jungle...‘ ’we were eventually forced to fully retreat from Kashyyk as we lost the battle, I attempted to refuse and say that we still had a chance... but sadly I must have been mistaken for some fool due to me being a lowly Trooper at the time... let alone a member of Waterfall or the “shiny’s” as you’d call em... you wouldn’t believe the horror that jungle lay before us... nobody slept... at all we had to stay awake at all times just to make sure we made it into the next day...’ These words were documented by our team during an Interview with Connor to try and put together some of the pieces of his time as a trooper, to this day Connor still insists he sees the ghosts of his fallen comrades but continues to fight on in their abscence. DRAFTED TO WOLFPACK & FURTHER BATTLE Connor was drafted into Wolfpack after coming into contact with the Battalion Commander Wolffe with CPT Capper of the former 91st during its last day of existence as a regiment. Connor later saw Battle with the Wolfpack in the Balkans earning himself a true place within the Wolfpack Regiment. During the battle in Balkans, Connor faced down many Enemy Droids taking down as many as he could during the long fight. SHROUD OF DARKNESS Connor was on patrols with Wolfpack when he came across dreaded Mandalorian Mercenaries attempting to take down the Venator and survived only barely by managing to hold them off at the third floor coming close to death several times and valiantly pushing forth the push to save the Venator this included charging into rooms filled with droid reinforcements for the mercenaries several times, however after the Mercenaries escaped into Hyper Space Connor was recommended for promotion and was promoted from being a simple Trooper to being a Lance Corporal. SAVING DARNASSUS Connor and the rest of the clones were sent back to the planet Darnassus to check out a mysterious weapon found by the locals in the Capital. The mission was a success as they took out everything including those infected however, during Connor's time there he was bitten by an infected soldier. Connor was taken into Quarantine and disinfected. CONNOR'S REGIMENTS Category:Clone Trooper Lore